A veces, no hay otro camino
by leynnas
Summary: Si se pierde a alguien importante, si no sbaes que hacer después, ¿cómo puedes seguir adelante?   Soy nueva, ayudadme un poco.  9


Era una habitación tan fría, sin vida… nada. Las paredes con el papel roto. Aquel color blanco peculiar, que ella había escogido, se había vuelto un gris triste y repetitivo. El techo se caía a trozos, pero daba igual, se escuchaban los ratones pasar por el suelo, pero no importaba. Los que antes eran unos bonitos muebles de madera ahora tenían agujeros por las termitas, incluso eso había muerto. La cama donde él yacía era pequeña, para una persona, se podían ver los muelles de esta, sin funda, con un cuerpo inerte encima. La cabecera estaba pintada por las bonitas manos que un día vivieron en ese cuarto, aquellas manos cuya dueña consiguió llenar de luz a más de una persona, pero ahora era otro objeto carente de alguna señal, alguna cosa que enseñara que había algo importante. La ventana estaba rota quizás por el mal temporal que acompañaba a esos tristes días, o quizás por alguna gamberrada, pero tampoco importaba. El viento que entraba hacía mecer las cortinas, también de un color gris y como el resto del cuarto, gastadas. Aquel sencillo cuarto donde ahora no había señal de vida.

De nuevo él estaba en esa habitación, después de dos meses de aquel accidente, aun iba a esa estancia donde se conocieron, donde se enamoraron, donde terminó… todo.

-Si no hubiera insistido…

Aquel muchacho que estaba encima la cama se repetía lo mismo una y otra vez. Su pálida piel notaba su falta de vitalidad, sus cicatrices en las muñecas decían tantas cosas, pero a la vez ninguna. Quien podría ponerse en su piel, después de que le arrebataran lo que él más amaba, lo que el necesitaba para poder levantarse todos los días, aquella personita que hacía que su corazón funcionara.

-Si tan solo pudiera haberme despedido de ella…

Su mente voló por sus recuerdos al día en que la vio por última vez. Estaban en ese mismo cuarto, ella reía haciendo que pequeñas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos castaños, su cabello castaño con reflejos rojos se movía mientras él miraba como se revolvía para que parara de hacer cosquillas. Se sentaron los dos de nuevo en esa cama.

-Te divertirías si fueras a la fiesta.

-Sabes que no me gustan…

-Un día no mata a nadie.

Cuan equivocado estaba al decir aquella última frase. Ella aceptó ir a la fiesta que se celebraba para los recién graduados de la universidad, se puso su vestido blanco con las sandalias que él le había regalado hacía un mes. Quedaron en verse en la fiesta pero él esperó durante una hora hasta que le llamaron diciendo que el coche que ella conducía había sido arroyado por un acantilado, ahora ella estaba en el hospital siendo atendida. Intentó ser rápido, llegó al hospital para instantes después ir donde se encontraba, pero, el médico que la atendía le dijo que no la pudieron traer a tiempo y murió. No la pudo despedir, decirle por última vez lo que ella significaba, ahora nada valía la pena.

Fueron al entierro, un sencillo entierro, con una triste y desoladora canción de fondo, ojalá él pudiera haber estrellado ese aparato contra alguna roca o árbol para que dejara de reproducir esa música.

Volvió en si cuando escuchó como alguien entraba en el cuarto. Volteó su cara para poder ver a su madre entrar. Tenía unas marcadas ojeras, y los ojos rojos seguramente de llorar. Se acercó a él para sentarse y poder verlo a la cara.

-No te impediremos de nuevo lo que has querido hacer durante estos últimos días. Ya lo hemos hecho muchas veces.

-Gracias.

-Pero igualmente quiero que sepas que no podrás dar marcha atrás que esto no será como uno de tus muchos videos.

Este asintió con la cabeza para después despedirse de su madre por última vez. Ella se marchó y él miró de nuevo a un punto indefinido del techo. Sacó de su pantalón un pequeño bisturí y volvió a hacer lo que tantas veces había hecho. Notaba como la vida se iba de su cuerpo, inconscientemente sonrió, podía ver la oscuridad a su alrededor, como lo engullía lentamente y esta vez sin pausa. Los sonidos de la calle se hacían cada vez más lejanos, más silenciosos.

Todos dicen que se puede ver una luz al final del pasillo negro. No es cierto, él pudo ver como un torbellino de colores lo envolvía, como su cuerpo dejaba ese mundo para ir donde ella le había estado esperando. Podía escuchar su risa, su voz, sentir su calor de nuevo. Por eso se alegró de que sus últimas palabras fueran.

-Bienvenida seas… muerte.


End file.
